redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy
Prologue The South of Mossflower has been a place of evil for so long. Once there use to be a kingdom under the ground being constructed by slavery. Not so long ago The Kingdom was destroyed, it's inhabitants killed, and it's slaves freed. This was possible thanks to the efforts of the Woodlanders from Redwall Abbey and their comrades. Now the kingdom, once know as Malkariss, laid in wasted near the green desert. Many of the freed slaves just want to forget this place ever existed. Who in their right mind, may you ask, would take the perilous road towards this ruins. Two such creatures are doing this as I narrate. :"are we there yet, mum?" The little fox asked :The Older fox, by the name of Lenna, replied patiently, a finger across her mouth. "Shsss, I told you already we are near, young Sly" :Sly’s tail dropped in disappointment. "You said that Hours ago" :The elder tapped the earth with her foot paw, making it clear that she was losing patience "You said that minutes ago, now silence, I'm sure we are near." Walking, nearly reaching their destination, they encountered a colossal gorge. The young fox looked over the edge, then at the bridge that looked broken and swallowed heavily. :"do we have to cross this bridge" He whimpered :"Unless you want to walk around it, I believe it would take us about.... 4 days" The young fox groaned out load. Smiling, Lenna took the young fox paws and gave him a few comforting words. :"There, there, is normal to be afraid. Tell you what, close your eyes and hold tight, I'll guide you. Smiling reassuringly, the fox shut his eyes and griped tight to his matron’s hand. The foxes uneventfully crossed the seemingly scorched bridge. No sooner done, that they encountered a beautiful oasis. The foxes decided to rest and drink for a while. The liquid was invigorating and stimulating, fit for drinking and diving, which is just what they did. They traveled onward, refreshed. The landscape changed from a barren desolate land, to a more greenish visage. It was a welcome change after the former rocky landscape. Moments later, they encounter rock formations resembling a Badger's head and Bell. Having an unusual appeal for observing nature, the young fox could help to admire this rare sight. :"Whoa." said Sly. : Lenna chuckled knowingly. “You should save that expression for a little later." Walking onward, they where soon facing a literally colossal pine tree. It was tall enough to pierce clouds, with had many and many splitting braches. It would be any squirrels treasure if not it standing alone, miles away from any other. : Sly’s eyes gleamed with awe. "Whooaaaaaa, you were right! This tree is way beyond mere words. How much farther are we now mum?" :Lenna ran paw across her forehead, her voice suddenly becoming somber. “Nearly there, just beyond this tree." Continuing their journey, the foxes made it beyond the tree, and into a hill valley, covered with greenery as such that it has once being tended and cared for. It looked happier, compared to the once barren landscape. This contrasted the vixen expression. The young fox notice it. :"What wrong?" Sly inquired. :"Sly, I want you to stay right here for a while." Lenna said :"Why?" :"There is something I need to investigate before we move on." Lenna replied "please, be a good fox and stay here, please! Sly reluctantly obeyed. He stayed still and quiet, until an hour past noon. He could not take it any more. He did not traveled, however, since Lenna strode in sight before he got a chance to do so. Her mask was wet with what looked like tears, her paws draped on her chest. :Sly hurried to her side. "Mum, what wrong?" Lenna showed him what seems to be a ripped part of the type of mask they were both wearing, diamond-patterned, but both of their masks were intact. Realization of his mothers mourning struck Sly like lightning. He knelled down besides her, until his mother chose to leave. The foxes silently slipped away, back from where they came from. Lenna suddenly stopped. :"Mum, are you sure you are well?" Sly asked with concern. :"I'm well, go on a moment... I'll catch up." She answered. Sly obeyed her and marched onward. Once he was out of earshot, the vixen cocked her head and looked behind her, to the place where she had found the mask fragment. :"I may have being able to help you heal your body." She exclaimed softly, rising above her neck her hands in a prayer position. "But I was never able to heal your vengeful soul. We may have lived together in peace.... all of us." Taking her mask off and brushing her tears away. Lenna when on silently, caching up to her son, back towards Mossflower Woods. Book I Chapter I: The Curse It was a cool night when the two foxes arrived at the fringes of Mossflower Woods. The night’s full Moon making a gorgeous scene, embellishing everything in its light. They stop to stare at the scenery, Sly's eyes full of awe. :"You enjoy watching nature, don't you?” Lenna remarked at Sly's behavior His mother voice brought Sly back to reality. He did not answered, but only nodded. :"It’s better we continue, we still have some way to go before we reach home." They moved on through the woods, so full of peaceful noise and unspoken beauty. This scene brought Sly much comfort. He stopped for a moment and sighed. For some reason, all this calm and beauty made him think about his father. He really wondered what kind of creature his father had being like: 'What has mom said?' he thought. 'Mmm. She said that Dad and her were only 2 seasons together: She said that he was a trickster, but something about him made her like him. He shared the same feelings, but there was another feeling residing within him, vengeance. Mom always told me he always used to talk about getting revenge on some woodland place called Redwall Abbey. My mom always tried to suppress it and make him forget about it. Unfortunately, one day, he could not stand the hatred any longer, so he left my mom before I was even born. But before he left, my mom said that he would be always be welcome back, should he change his mind.' :"I always wondered, would he had left if you had being with us then?" : Lenna’s soft voice broke Sly's reverie. He looked at her bewildered, taken aback. "How...?" :"Do I know what you were thinking?" Lenna interrupted. "I'm your mother; it’s my job to know when something troubles you." Sly opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. There was nothing to say. Through the wood they moved, and the young fox care-freely traveled ahead of his elder. He was young and without worries. Suddenly, Sly was jerked towards a tree, a paw over his muzzle. He struggle to no avail. Then he realizes his oppressor was Lenna, who was signaling him to be quiet. He relaxed, nodded and was freed. Looking over the cover of the bushes, they notice three otters, a male, and a female carrying a newborn child, hurrying through the woods. The foxes waited until the otters had passes, and the sounds of their haste had died away. : Sly poked his snout out of the bushes, then turned it towards Lenna "Those otters were running awfully fast, do you think something is wrong?" :"I don't know, but I feel foreboding, I think we better investigate". They both ran in the directions the otters had taken, careful not to betray their presence. They soon caught up to the otters. At their sight, the foxes hid behind the trees and observed. Before then was cave near a pond. There was nothing special about it. The two otters were presenting their baby to another otter, apparently resident of the cottage. The two parent otters were big and apparently very strong. The male had eye-patch on his right eye. The baby in his mother arms, he was frail looking, and he was not showing any sign of motion. The last otter was young, but silver furred, giving him the appearance of some beast way beyond its age. The foxes listened to the otter's conversation, ears rigid with concentration. : The female otter was anxious. Ye could read the word disappointment all over her face. “Are ye sure there is nothing ye can do?" : The silver otter had shame written on his face instead. He did not even look at her in the face when he responded. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what is wrong with the little pup." : The male, non-silver, otter put his paw across the female’s shoulder, looking distraught "Are ye sure you cannot find what wrong?" :"No, I say, I know not what is wrong with this young 'um." : The male otter gritted his teeth and threw his paws wide. “Rucku Garge, ye is our only 'ope. We don't know what is wrong with our young one. Are ye completely certain you can’t do anyt’ing?!" :"Skipper, Winifred, forgive me mateys, but I just don't know what to do." Said Rucku, in a somewhat stern tone, shaking his head in resolution. "I have no idea, whatever is wrong with yer pup. 'E is alive, yet 'e does not move at all. I 'ave never ‘eard of anything likit. Forgive me, but can do nothing!" The male otter, Skipper, looked like he was about to speak, but refrained from doing so. Winifred spoke instead. "you were our only ‘ope… everyone else... from the Abbey, no, the entire Mossflower has said the same." : Rucku looked down at his feet in shame, inaudibly cursing at his inability to help. “I’m really sorry, marm." : Skipper looked away, his face hardening from utter disappointment. "Don't worry yore 'ead mate, it ain’t yer fault. Wini, t’is best if we go." Winifred nodded. She held the babe right above her bosom. In motherly fashion, ye craned her neck, caressing the diseased with her left check. The two otters left in slow motion, without another word or sound between them. They did not notice neither of the two foxes in their tree covers. : The silver otter shook his head sadly, receding into his domain. “Poor, poor stream dogs." Sly and Lenna had heard every word with obvious astonishment. Sly was bewildered, what could possibly cause someone to be alive but unmoving. Knowing of his mother extensive healing knowledge, he asked. "What a weird and sad situation, but I still wonder what is all this about?” : Lenna had her answer ready. "I believe... I may just know… but I would have to check that stream dog to be sure." : Sly gritted his teeth at the very idea of it. “Impossible, I doubt they will trust a fox." He snarled snarl, somewhat frustrated. :"True as it may, those two are desperate.” Lenna said sagely, calming the young fox with her logic. “They may as well trust someone saying it will not rain when the sky is pitch-black at noon. We won't know unless we try, that what I always say." Her logic reassured Sly. Determined, the two foxes set out after the otters. It was a petit promenade, since they caught up with the grieving otters pretty quickly. The grieving pair had stopped by a tree stump, spotted with green moss, in small gap inside the forest. Lenna hid at the back of trees, followed by Sly. The otters were crying their feelings out, as anyone would do when they have lost something dear to them. : Winifred’s face was shrouded in tears, restrained snot oozing thought her snout. “Wot are we going to do know?" : Skipper tried his hardest not to show tears at the moment. "Wini, even if my body perishes, I vow that I'll find someone that can help our young one. There is no way around it." Behind the tree, Lenna whispered "Stay here with our stuff” to Sly hastily. Before Sly could protest or argue, Lenna revealed herself to the otters. They seem not to notice her presence at first, but then Winifred looked up and froze. There was a moment of silence, followed by Winifred closing her eyes, shaking her head, and rubbing her lids, then reopening then. Her expression changed from perplexed to astonishment. Noticing her expression, Skipper looked up. One glace of the fox turned his expression into the same appalled grim Winifred wore. :"Ye!? No, that can't be!" Winifred said, shaking her head for a second time. "No, ye're female." : Skipper had already picked up his javelin with both paws, the sharpened pointed -head facing dangerously at the newcomer. "Who're ye?" The otter snarled. : The vixen held up a paw in sign of peace. "I heard around, that you have been looking for a healer." Lenna replied Silence again. The otters looked at each other, then at their unmoving child. Skipper narrowed his eyebrows and spoke. "Wot about it?" : The vixen clasped her paws together midway through her body and dropped them at hip level in front of her. "I think I might be able to help." : Winifred held her babe tightly. “‘Ow? an' you still 'ave no answer our other question, who are ye?" said :"As to who I am, my name is Lenna, I'm a vixen, and I don't live around this part of Mossflower. Now for your other question, wot your little one is afflicted, I have heard of something of the sort. I might be able to help your child, but first I must check to be sure." Lenna explained. Silence fell once more, soon the otters when into a whispering conversation. Skipper spoke as he lowered his javelin slightly. "Alright, fox, if you say ye can 'elp, but one false move an' there will be no tomorrer for ye". :"Don't worry; I'm already accustomed to be threatened by costumers." Lenna said as she approached the two otters. Arriving there, Winifred gave her babe rather reluctantly to Lenna. While moving her mouth with no sound at all, she inspected the babe. : A few minutes later Lenna stop murmuring, and looked at the otters. "As I expected, this pup is cursed." she said. :"Cursed?" said Skipper incredulously, he may have snickered it this situation was not life or death. :"Yes, cursed." She said matter of factly. It took the otters a while to realize she was being serious. That did nothing to improve their mood. :"Listen, fox. I don't any of t'is mumbo jumbo yer kin talks 'bout" Skipper drew the spear-point dangerously close to Lenna's neck. : The fox did not withdraw nor flinched. “Ever heard of Dryditch Fever? The otter's eyes meet. They nodded, fear twinkling visibly through their pupils. :"Worry not, this ain't it, the infected would not be more. Babes can't resist it. This may be another of the curses, which is what we call Dryditch and other sickness where I grew." :"C.. can ye 'eal it, whatever it is?" Winifred said rather hopefully. The face behind the mask remained expressionless, but then turned into a smile. Covering half of her mask with one paw, she said. "You two must be the most fortunate otters in the country. I have exactly what you need, and just in time. A few more hours of this would mean death or permanent paralysis, a fate worse than death." The face of the otters brightened greatly as they looked at each otter. They had a few seconds of joy before Skipper frowned. : Skipper eyed Lenna suspiciously, face hardened with distrust. "What do ye want for it?" Lenna put the child down gently, then held and wave a paw-finger at Skipper. "Tut, tut. My, how rude. That can be discussed after the treatment." :"Treatment?" said Winfred. :"Yes, treatment." said Lenna, with a broader smile. "The treatment may shock you, so I advise to leave me be, and let me treat the child. You may stay and guard me if you don't trust me, or I can you leave and pretend we never meet. Your choice!" Skipper and Winifred looked at each other, and then they began another whispering conversation. Lenna waited, stoically and patiently. Moments later, the otters turned their heads to the fox. Skipper said. "Alright, we will stay and watch, no matter how shocking it is. But one false move, just one, and you will see no tomorrer." 'Our son is doomed anyway, if this does not work’ he thought gloomily. Lenna's smile, if it was possible, seemed to become even broader. "Sly, come here!" She called out. The little fox took off cover and rushed to his mom's side :"Yes?" :"Bring my cards, and the blue vial, the smallest one!" Sly when and came in a minute. He handed over the Two oddly market cards and attempted to give the vial, but she refused. Then Lenna whispered to him "When I tell you to, give the toddler the vial, make him drinks every last bit!" Sly nodded. Lenna face the two otters, then the child. Her expression hardened. Holding a card in each hand, she sighed. "Forgive me for this." she whispered, as she when into a kind of fighting stance. A lot of thing happened at once. Lenna swiped a card through the baby's belly. The baby got a cut through and started to cry and bleed, it's first reaction. Then Lenna smile. The scene was too much for Skipper. It seemed to him the fox had deceived him and Winifred. :"Yeeeew!" Skipper cried while he lunges at her. Lenna was ready, and was able to fend him off. Skipper launched another assault, joined by an enraged Winifred. Lenna defended herself as best as she could. Swiping with her cards but making sure not to cut the otters. All this happened while the baby still cried and loss blood. The otter seem to have lost all reason; they were blindly attacking the Fox, no sensing their surroundings. Panting, Lenna cried out loud a moment later “Sly, Now! Don't let that baby lose any more blood!" Sly acted quickly. He gave the potion to the babe as fast as he could, then did his best to cover the gash in the baby's belly. :"Alright, done!" Lenna nodded while fending another spear trust. :"Alright, you too, wake up, now!" She cried, but the otters ignore her and continued attacking. Fighting pressed on, Skipper jabbing with his javelin, Winifred taking advantage of her naturally body brawn. :"Enough!!!" With her cards in both hand, she waited until the otters were near each other enough. The chance came not a moment too soon. Swiftly, she gave then both a smack on their heads, causing not the slightness bend on the cards. That did the trick, and they fell, paralyzed. The otters came around an hour later, feeling lost and confused. : Skipper rubbed his right temple, where a sizable bump has formed "Wot jus' 'appened?" : Winifred was too dizzy to respond. However, she snapped as she came to her senses "Where is our little one!?" In response to her question, Lenna stepped out the foliage, clutching the babe in her arms. Sly, the young fox was beside her, his brushy tail wagging in excitement. : Lenna bended her body at an angle, glazing at the otters through her diamond mask “So you two came around. Are you two fit to converse now?" Memories of the rampage came back as quickly as the vixen came into their sight. :"Yeee! Wot 'ave ye done to our young ‘um?" Skipper snapped at her. : Lenna grinned, showing him the babe. "Your young one is fine and alive. He is a fast one. Considering he has not moved since birth according to you two" She said simply, and returned the baby otter to Winifred. The baby looked different now. The little otter use to be still as rock, now it was moving, thought slowly. It eyes were open and had a wide smile across its face. His belly, that had been cut open, had now a running scar from tip to tip. It looked... healthy and alive. Skipper and Winifred were baffled, mouth dropped. It took then a long minute to recover. "Ye did it!" Both otters exclaimed at last. :"It was not just me." Lenna said with enthusiasm. "I only cure the disease, I could not guarantee the baby's recovery. This young one will sure be a strong river dog when the time comes." :"What do you mean, mum?" Sly asked. Lenna smiled while she answered. "This disease put the afflicted one in a state of living death, being unable to move, barely making reaction; even the pulse is almost untraceable. An adult could probably have recovered really quickly. Now a baby, that's a different story. For how long has the young been in this world? :"Two weeks" Winifred answered. “The first week, ‘e ‘ad been fine.” She lowered her voice “ The start of the second week, ‘owever, well we 'ave been lookin' for a cure ever since then." Winifred answered. :"I'm surprise he is even alive" Said Lenna matter of factly "Any curse at such a young age is even rarer than the disease itself. Most cases I have heard of die within a day. But what really baffles me is how this young one is able to recover this fast. His body should not be accustomed to motion. It is as you may say a miracle! Just look at him, it seems he was not at the brick of death moments ago, except maybe for his gash, which I'm really sorry about." :"Wait I remember now. I remember ye cuttin' his belly open and then everything went blank" Skipper said "Wot was that fer!?" : Lenna was shamed faced behind her face covering. "You two when into a rampage and I had stun the two of you, as for the cut, that was not a part of the treatment, or maybe not an essential part of it." : Winifred frowned and snapped at her. ”Then why did ye do it!?" Lenna waited a few seconds to answer "The healing concoction is really difficult to make and VERY valuable. I had to be sure it was not too late before the young one ingested it. If he had not reacted to the cut, it would have been too late. I'm really sorry, but I just could not waste something away. If it pleases you, you may ask anything you want from me." While the otters digested this revelation, Sly walked forward to meet the life his mom had just saved. The otters did not notice him, being deep in thought. Sly observed the little otter for a while. The only thing it did was stretch around. Then the baby looked at Sly. Sly smiled at him, and quest what, the baby smiled back and try to reach to him. Sly realize what he was trying to do and moved his face nearer nearer. Suddenly the otter grabbed Sly's mask. Sly tried to jerk back, but the baby had a tight grip on his mask. :"Hey Stop that." Sly said to the babe, to no avail. They keep this up for several seconds until Sly decided he had enough. Reaching the baby's arm, Sly tickled him. The tickles caused the baby to wiggle off his mother grasp. He was falling and laughing at the same time, and he was caught by Sly before reaching the ground. The otter was still laughing, a laugh so contagious it got Sly laughing too. The two young ones lay on the floor laughing their lungs out. The three adults had observed then all this time. Winifred smiled and said "I don't think you will have to pay us anything, more like the other way around." Lenna smiled and shook her head "Don't worry. You already have repaid me." :"'ow so?" inquired Skipper. :"You gave my young one a little friend, if that could be permitted." she replied simply. The three of them smile but said no more, there was nothing more to be said. At the same time, the two young ones were still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Chapter II: A Mother's Wrath Friendship between foxes and otters are rare, but there was genuine amity between Sly and the young pup, which the parents decided to christen Garr. Already the two were inseparable. :"So where are you 'eaded to?" Skipper asked Lenna, the two parties had been together for half a day and staying put. :"We are headed due north." Lenna replied. Skipper looked at his son, who was riding on Sly back. Then smiled "Then we may as well travel together for a while, we are also 'eaded due north." :"May I ask why?" said Lenna : Skipper rested his paws on his hips and broadens his grin "If our young one is well an' 'ealthy, we may as well do the ritual." : Winifred look at her mate quizzically "Skipper, don't you think is too early for that, our young little Garr just recovered after all." :"Lenna said he has recovered completely, and it will take a few days to reach our destination, wouldn't it." Skipper argued. :"But he is so young, don't you think we should bath in a pond back at the abbey or somewhere else." Winifred insisted. : Skipper was a stubborn fellow when it came to tradition. He puffed out his chest and argued back. "Our young one small but strong 'un, I will not bathe him in a pond or anywhere else but the river." :"What are you two talking about?" Sly nipped in, still carrying the smiling babe who was clutching tightly to his neck. Skipper explained is an old Otter ceremony where they get their first taste of running water. "The river we will go is due north, so we may as well travel together if we 'eading the same direction. Don't you agree, Marn?" The vixen thought was an excellent idea. Skipper was surprised when Winifred finally consented; for the young ones sake as she put it. Sly put the baby down and cheered with his hands in the air "you heard that, little otter, we get stay together for while longer." The baby smiled and imitated Sly cheers. And on the odd party went, Skipper and Winifred side by side Sly, who was once again holding the baby, and Lenna behind him. By mid afternoon they found a pond and decided to rest a while. Lenna ask something that has been bothering her. "Winifred when we first encountered each other, you said I reminded you of somebeast. Who were you speaking of?" Winifred thought for a moment then answered. "Oh, you mean that. Your apparel reminded me of a villain of long ago" :"A villain? Well that explains why you were immediately on the offensive." :"Yes, actually what got us on the offensive was your mask. It looks identical to the one he use to wear. Forgive us, but we were not thinking clearly at the time, that villain is long gone." Winifred reassured her. :"Why do you wear a mask, marm?" Skipper asked. :"It is family tradition." Lenna explained. "The creatures from the family always wear a mask, and we are given a mask at childhood. Sly just obtained his. Thanks to that tradition the family also adopted the surname Masque." : Skipper crosses his arms and raised an eyebrow "That's interesting, maybe the villain fox, Slagar, was your relative. Your masks are identical." :"Perhaps." Lenna Masque said stoically, acting as she had never heard the name before."I didn't have any brothers or sisters, so he might be a long lost cousin of the sort. When Sly heard those words coming out of his mother mouth, he tried to clarify the conversation. But a glared from Lenna shut him up. :"Now now, let's not discuss families." Skipper said, trying to alter the mood. :"What may we speak of then, my dear?" Winifred asked. Skipper had nothing in mind, so he just went silent. After while, Sly asked Lenna if he could take the babe for a stroll through the forest. The otters and Lenna agreed. "But be careful, and remember the signal if you get into any trouble." Lenna said before he departed. Sly walked around the forest, with Garr on his shoulders. Sly decided to talk to the little other, even thought he knew he could not answer. "You sure are lucky one to have survived that curse, you know" he said while looking over his shoulder. Garr only smiled, and looked at his scenery around him. :"You are probably my first friend, little otter. Were I live I don't see many creatures. And the ones we do see are either bad or don't wanna get close to me or my mum, for reasons I don't know. I always feel a little lonely." He said truthfully. :"I wonder, would you think of me as a friend when we you grown? I know foxes are not usually friendly around these parts. I know that's one of the reasons your parents were wary of my mum when they meet, not only because they thought she was my father." In answer to his question, Garr embraced Sly's neck. Suddenly Sly felt warm inside. Sadly for him, this feeling was cut short by a rustling noise nearby. Suddenly he put the baby down and became tensed. Out the woods came out four villainous looking creatures: a stoat, two weasels, and a fox. They were all bare in their upper bodies, but wore short pants, with belts, each of them with a cutlass thrust in them. The fox seem to be the leader as he spoke out. "Ahh, looki here, boys, a little fox and an otter pup." The fox said soothingly. "Where you too heading, huh?" Sly started to back away towards tree. Sly was a very courageous creature, and he confronted the fox firmly as he traced back. "Who are you?" The fox smiled evilly and laugh. "Huhuhuhuhu, you are brave, aren't ya. But a smart mouth can get you in trouble. Haha, but I may as well tell you. I’m Flux Nostail, and this is my gang, Wilp, Toad, and Aesel. And who may you be, little one?" Sly did not answered and backed away further. The smile on Flux's face widened. He produced a cutlass out his bell and leaned on it. One of the weasels sneered and said. "Wots wrong? Did the fish eat your tongue?" Sly still did not answered; he just kept backing away, as the creatures were enclosing him. Soon he was surrounded, with no way to run, Sly clenched his teeth. Flux gave a smirk of delight, as he tried to converse again with the little fox. "What wrong? Feeling bit tight aren’t ya, well that's too bad. Tell me, little fox, what are you and that baby otter doing in these parts of the wood?" Sly decide it was best to go along with the villainous fox. "I was just strolling around, sir" Flux and his gang laughed at the young fox remark. "You heard that, Flux, he called you 'sir'." The stoat named Toad said as he drew closer to Sly. One of the weasels, Aesel, reached out and grabbed Garr by the arms and lifted him up. "What should we do about this Two, Chief?" Sly reacted quickly. He produced a card out of his own belt. The other weasels, Wilp, laughed even louder than before. "What are ye gonna do with that, a magic trick?" Sly's expression was ice cold behind his diamond-patterned mask, the body behind his green tunic was even tenser. In reply to Wilp's remark, he quickly moved besides Aesel, and swung the card on the weasels arm. The first reaction of the villains was to laugh raucously at Sly's retaliation, but their faces soon felled at Aesel's yelp of pain, he was bleeding from a cut created by the card. The weasel released Garr, Sly caught him in mid air and when back to his previous position. Sly then howled at the top of his voiced. :"You little..." Aesel cursed at him as he released his cutlass from his belt. He made as to attack and kill Sly, but Flux intersected him, and motioned him to lowered his weapon. The weasel obliged reluctantly. Flux face was a pictured of dismay as he looked back Sly. "You are courageous, aren't ya? Forgive me mate here, he just does not know how to treat guess." Sly expression and state did not change, he was still cold and tensed, glaring at Flux. His tormentor’s leader made a friendly smile as he spoke. "You are a warrior born, on my tail you are, little one. I got a proposition for you, why don't you and that little otter come with us? :"Why would I do that?" Sly replied coldly. : Flux replied with simple vermin logic “Because if you come willingly, you can join my gang, and we will treat you as our mate, I swear it on me tail." :"And what if I say no?" An evil smirk ran across Flux's faces. "If you say no, we will just have to force you.” Sly knew that at this state, four against one, he could not stand a chance of surviving. Plus there was the otter to think about: in a middle of a fight, one of the villains could hold Garr hostage and he would have to surrender. There was only one thing to do, play along and wait. Sly mirrored Flux smiled, which looked very wicked through his mask. "Mmm, now that's an appealing deal." he said "Let me think about." If possible, the smirk on Flux face seemed to widen even more; his face was a picture of fiendish delight. "Huhuhu, you will think about it, will you?" he hooted. "I feel a kinship between you and me, little fox. I believe you will choose rightly." As Flux's gang waited, Sly took a good look at himself and then at Garr. Besides his mask, Sly wore a light green tunic, with no collar, that extended between his knee and hip. Around his waist he always wore his belt, with had slot right-side to keep his card in. His card was light blue and thick, with a 犬 mark on both sides. He had no other distinctive features; he was just a regular orange fox. Little Garr, being just a new born, wore nothing but undergarment. His treatment cause a scar to show visibly on his light yellow belly, almost reaching his dark brown fur. While he feigned to consider this offer, something inside of him drove him to actually consider it. It made him gave a headache. Sly put his paws on his head as some inner voice deep inside his mind spoke incoherently to him, driving him to choose, to choose to say yes, and Join his vermin kin… Suddenly, Sly looked up and smiled wickedly, but there was something different about this and his previous fake smile. :"I have reached a decision." :"Well?" Asked Flux, hands put together in excitement. :"No." : Flux smile banished "Pardon?" :"I, and the little pup, will not be joining your gang." Sly explained. :"Oh, and why is that, little one?" Flux said while raising his cutlass. Sly put a finger on the left side of his chin and widened his smile. "Because... You are about to be knock unconscious." :"Wha..." He did not go any further. Lenna had sneaked in without anyone noticing, and put a hand on Flux's left shoulder. When he turned his head around, he found Lenna wielding her own card, identical to Sly's except for an orange instead of blue color, in between two fingers. Before anyone could stop her, she placed the card between Flux's eyes. Immediately the card glowed an orange color, and a moment later Flux's eyes went blank and he collapse. Lenna put a foot down on the fox unconscious body, and glared at the remaining tormentors. An aura of fear spread on the area. Wilp was the first to whine in fear. "What kind of sorcery is this?" In response, Lenna kicked Flux body hard, and it hit Wilp on the knees. Her voice seemed to make the air turn to ice. "If you don't want to end up like him, I advise to carry his body between the three of you and run as fast as you can." The three remaining gang members did as they were told immediately. Between the three, they carried their fallen leader, and ran as the wind could while carrying a grown fox. Lenna observed then until they disappeared from view. She turned and crouched, embracing her son with a tight hug. :"Are you Ok?" : Sly grinned as he returned the gesture, forgetting about the dark feelings "I'm fine, they are not. Don't you think you when too far?" :"As long as it was for you, no. Come, Winifred and Skipper had being preoccupied for you two." she lead the way, Sly behind her, the baby otter once again on his shoulders. Chapter III: Bye Sly knew it, but did not want to bear it. He knew that soon he and his little friend must part ways. He knew the moment was really soon upon him. But He put in the back of his mind. 'Until the time comes he would not think about', he said to himself. He did not have much to wait, however. Five days after their previous confrontation, the party arrived to their destination. :"So this is it?" said Lenna. It was a beautiful water meadow, formed in a shadow basin at the juncture of two streams. Sly, who always loses himself to the beauties of nature, stared dreamily at it. :"Yup, marm. This is the ole ford." Skipper confirmed. :"So what is this otter ritual?" Lenna asked. :"It's simple really, I just 'ave to submerge my little 'um. Bathe ‘im in ‘is first taste of running water" Skipper explained. As Skipper performed the ritual, Sly sat on the soft ground and gazed longingly, a paw over his chin. “So this is it”. He thought. “This is the last day I'll spend with my little friend…” He watched the antics of the baby otter. After his father submerged him, the little mite escaped his grasp and started wobbling away. He may have ran away into the stream had Winifred not dive and caught him. Sly forced a smiled as Winifred came back holding the drenched baby. Skipper followed them out, excited at his son initiative to swim. He patted his own stomach cheekily as it grumbled noisily. :"Who is up to some lunch?" As Lenna and Winifred prepared lunch, Sly was enjoying what was probably the last moment he would be with Garr. The two were bathing in the stream, moving through and with current and spraying each other through their mouths. Soon Skipper joined them with a big cannonball that gave them an extra coat of water. The otter swan side by side the fox, both making sure the current did not swiped Garr away. Both tried to teach Garr the arts of swimming, to no avail. :"He is too young." Sly commented. "Maybe a week or two and he can get started." : Skipper raised an eyebrow, curious at how Sly had that knowledge. "'ow you do yer math, mate?" :"Just judging." He shrugged in response. "I learned How to swim when I was about four weeks old, it must be even less for otters." : Skipper became interested. A young swimming fox is something he has not heard of before. "'ow good is yer body on water, eh matey?" :"Some creatures say I'm part otter." Sly remarked with a challenging smile. : Skipper grinned, showing his shining white teeth. He spread his paws wide and threw down his challenge. "Wanna prove 'em right?" The challengers looked at each other. They nodded, synchronized. Leaving Garr ashore, Skipper defined their objective. :"Alright, young' riverdog to be, I'll make 'tis simple." He pointed at the bank on the far left river route. "Can ye keep up, messmate?" : Sly took off his wet cape and mask, tossing then Piccolo style, revealing a handsome and unscarred face. "Watch me." Sly proved to be worthy competition for the otter. Even thought Skipper was naturally and by experience a great swimmer, Sly showed skills of someone with the greatest dedication. They where head to head, Skipper propelling with his rudder-like tail, Sly's limps moving wildly, his tail matching that Skipper's, beating down at the calms currents with skill. Skipper won in the end, but that did not stop him from praising the young fox talent. :"Mebbe yer're part otter! You move as swiftly as a fish. And that tail of yores is a hard… as me own rudder." Sly cheeks reddened at the compliment. "Ah, don't bluff me, you old fraud. Everybeast knows you were going easy on me." : Skipper chuckled, having been caught in the act "Even so, if you keep it up, mayhap you'll turn into riverdog one fine day.” : Sly crosses his arms as if annoyed, but grinned at Skipper instead. "I'm fine with being a slydog for now, thank you." Skipper tapped Sly on the back heartily and chuckled some more. The two swam back head to head, their bodies synchronized, back to the little bank where Garr and the ladies waited for them. They remained floating in the water on their backs, legs together and arms above their heads. They rejoice the tranquil waters; until one sniff of an intruding aroma left Skipper with no doubt. "It seems vittles are ready, messmate." Winifred and Lenna had made something special for lunch. ‘’Hotroot and Shrimp soup’’, accompanied with burdock cordial, and some honeyed scones Lenna had been saving. Skipper sniffed the air deeply as they approached, exclaiming with glee. "Aaaah! Hotroot an' Shrimp soup, nothing better than 'tis to put a backbone in ye. Have you ever drank some, young 'um?" :"Aye, t’is one of me favorite dishes." Sly responded, trying to sound otter-like to Skipper, as he place in his mask on his head and tied up his cape around his shoulder. : Skipper grinned and wriggles his rudder. "No wonder yore tails is so thick; it'll be a rudder afore long!" : Sly imitated Skipper, showing how his tail indeed resembled Skipper’s, as he answered cheekily. "You can call me otter fox when that day comes." The two creatures laughed at their own jokes. All the while, the females enjoyed themselves observing their companion’s relationships to each other grow. Little Garr simply observed his father and Sly’s merriment, looking innocent eyes of babe. The repast went on with much chatter about Skipper's and Sly's competition. Winifred was astounded at the amount of praise Skipper held for the young fox." I tell ye, that fox 'as the spirit of an otter within him. He moved as any otter cub of his age would." Sly's cheeks went crimson under his mask. "It was nothing." :"I don't believe t'was nothing, messmate. Were did ye learn 'ow to swim?" :"I taught young Sly myself." Lenna said while sipping from her beaker. Everyone turned their heads towards the vixen. :"I was never too interested on traditions, but most of the Masque family been great swimmers. That and the mask I hold dearly." :"So the mask and being swimmers are a family tradition… In that case, I advise to never stop training, young ‘um, make yer family proud." Skipper said, sounding somewhat fatherly. :"Don't worry, Skipper, I won't." Sly answered. The rest of the meal when on uneventfully, except for little Garr accidentally drinking too much soup at once and almost burning his mouth. A good thing Winifred noticed before his tongued burned for eternity. The baby otter left his tongued hang from the side of his mouth as the sweet cordial refreshed hit taste buds. The sun was setting, and sun rays shine orangey as the otters were getting ready to depart. It was a sad moment in Sly's life, one that he must endure. He restrained any sorrow he had within him; wanting to show Skipper he was strong creature. : Skipper caught Sly off guard when he embraced him in a tight hug. “I never thought I would grow fond of a fox, especially in such a short time." Sly was unable to hold back a tear that made his mask sag at the eye-holes. He hugged the otter back, girdling his whole chest with a tight orange fur ring. "Next time we meet I want to race again. But when the time comes, I don't want you to hold back." :"Aye, we'll be waiting." Skipper responded with a smile. : Lenna made as if to wipe a tear from her eyes-holes. She looked at Skipper in the eye, gazing at the warm affection that pitch black pupil showed. "So I guess this is good bye?" : Skipper shook his head as he stood. “No marm, t’is is not good bye. Simply, bye.” :"Bye." Said little Garr in high pitched grunt, imitating his father. Moving closer, Sly embraced the little otter, and by extension, Winifred. "Bye, Little one, until we meet again." The otter exchanged one quick glazed with the foxes before parting. The two foxes observed as the three otters left, became their silhouettes becoming smaller and smaller, and finally disappeared southward into the horizon. Drying the tears from his mask, Sly turned to the opposite direction. "Shall we?" Lenna nodded and they left, leaving their joyful sorrow behind. Chapter IV: A Spiky Dog The Little Hedgehog ran, ran, ran for his life, away from the evil vermin who had held him captive for so long. Despite his emaciated near naked body, having signs of collapsing, he ran away from his misery. :"T'is is better than wit' those villains." he said to himself as he move southwards through the woods. "But they'll be coming fer me, so run, body, RUN! The hedgehog stopped at twilight, with his stomach rumbling wildly. "No good." He said as he leaned against his spikes against a tree, rubbing his stomach furiously. "I 'ave tae eat something, anything!" He quickly gathered some berries from bushes nearby, and ate them hastily. His stomach did not quiet in the least. Moaning pitifully, he continued his escapade at a steady walk. He traveled with terrible hunger, almost to the point of fainting on the soft ground. It was not long before he heard voices. :"Maybe we should rest?" A young male voice said. :"Shall we have a meal?" Said a female voice :"No, thank you, I ate as much as Skipper did." The male voice replied. :"In that case, no breakfasts either." The female said voice mockingly. There was a big snort and everything went quiet. The hedgehog crept to where the voices had come from. The hedgehog was very surprised and shocked to see two foxes, a young male and an elder female, lying side by side against a tree. His gaze, however, shifted almost abruptly to a pack of food lying in a patch of dirt besides the elder. The hedgehog made up his mind immediately, regardless of risk. Waiting until he was sure the foxes were soundly sleep. Slowly and carefully, he crept around the bushes until he was right in front of the two creatures. Moving till he was inches from the pack, he extended his arms, and reaching for it. Held it tightly in his paw and began to drag it away silently when suddenly the young fox stirred, and the hedgehog remained paralyzed. Fortunately, the fox was just stretching in his sleep. The hedgehogs hauled the sack all the way through the bushes, and then lifted it for all it was worth to a somewhat far spot. The young hedgehog enjoyed a long an uninterrupted meal of many different foods. The stars shined brightly as he inspected the empty pack for residues. Lying against a tree, he belched loudly as he patted his slightly rounder stomach. Unable to resist, he almost drifted to the land of dreams. Unfortunately, a familiar voice left him wide awake. :"Well, well, well, look want the pig brought us." It was a weasel, backed up by three rats. "'ow rude of ye, running off like that." :"An, not saving any vittles fer us," Added one of the rats, while inspecting the empty pack. The hedgehog remained frozen in terror. He has given his torturers a reason to give him the worse punishment yet. The weasel took the pack away from the rat as he eyed the hedgehog coldly. "So, ye ran off, and ye'r a greedy pig." He said reprovingly. "Have we not taught ye any manners, mebbe packing you up will teach ye some." Next thing he knew, the hedgehog was being carried by the mean weasel inside the pack of food he had feasted upon. He was close to tears. Through what seemed to be endless hours, he remained in this prison that used to mean salvation to him. Sometime at midnight, the vermin gang was stopped by a voice. :"So it was yous!" Said a young voice. :"Huh?" said a rat. :"You were the ones who stole our vittles!" said an elderly voice. This statement made the hedgehog realize the newcomers were the foxes he had stolen from. This did not cheer him up in the least; a fight was going loose and he did not think nor expected the outcome to change his fate. He heard the mean weasel say. "And what if we dit?" The young hog heard a loud swish. There were soft noises of hacking and slashing, and loud bangs of limp hitting limps. Suddenly, he started to fall, but was quickly stopped by the soft landscape. The hedgehog’s ears erected at the sound of creatures running away hastily, of feet thumping the ground in desperation, of more than three creature loud screams fading away, alongside a young voice calling out. "And don't come back!" The hedgehog’s terror increased. 'Those two foxes defeated my four captors? If they are capable of that, them whatever will they do tae me.' the hedgehog thought miserably. Sometime later, the pack was lifted up rapidly, turned upside down, was shook roughly, with the elder’s voice calling out. "Come out of there, you little villain!" The hedgehog fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head. He stopped and froze with fright at the sight of the two foxes’ masked faces. As the elder female advance, he backed away to a nearby tree, readying himself for the worse. She bent low, her face approaching the hedgehog’s, slow-like. It was right besides his left shoulder when he heard a whisper. "Still hungry?" He would normally be terrified by this statement, but her unexpectedly sweet voice, with lack of any poison, left him dumbfounded. She straightened up and walked towards the pack. Inspecting it contents, she exclaimed. "My, my. You must have been through a ten season famine; there was enough food to last three days, in hare terms." There was a moment of awkward silence as the hedgehog recovered from shock. He was left shuffling his feet and wondering what in the world was going on. “Those foxes, wot are they waiting fer? Aren’t they gonna harm me? Beat me? Bind me? Wot are these vermin thinking…” : Till the female spoke again. "Who may you be, little hedgehog." : The hedgehog swelled his chest and answered boldly, apparently insulted. "The name is Pit, the hedgedog!" : The female putted a paw finger on her check and smiled. "Oh my, then, sir hedgedog. What were you doing, swiping our food?" : The hog was taken aback, and took the fox expression as a treat. He backed away until his spikes started to embed themselves into the bark. "How did you know?" He asked. : The young fox put both paws on both his hips as he answered "We were awake…plus, you have honey all over your paws." The hedgehog smacked his forehead at the dead giveaway that his paws where. He downed his head and said. "I was very 'ungry." :"'ungry? You where more like ravenously famished." The young fox remarked. "But most importantly, why were those creatures carrying you inside our pack?" :"Don’t be frightened." The vixen extended a paw to him. "We are friendly; I'm Lenna, full title Lenna Crel Masque." : The young fox pointed to himself with his big paw digit "And I'm Sly, Sly Lenald Masque for full." Something told the hedgedog they weren't lying. He sat down on the soft ground, letting his raged cloth covering, his only clothing, caress the ground. He was followed by the foxes. He adjusted himself comfortably against the tree bark and began telling his sad but short story. :"Those.... villains you meet, they kidnapped me when I was pup, been wit' 'em ever since. They treat me and other young creatures as butlers. They beat us and starve us." :"How awful!" exclaimed Lenna with anger in her voice. "So there is more of them?" :"Fifteen to be exact, an' two other young 'ums, a badger and a mole." Sly crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief. Turning to his mother, he said. "Well?" : The female’s masked face flashed in the direction of the younger one. "Well wot? You already know the answer." :"Tae wot?" Pit inquired curiously. :"I cannot rest knowing of creatures, especially pups, are being enslaved." She said simply. Pit mouth flopped down. He had not expected this, even if the foxes were friendly. What came next left him even more astounded. :"But first things first." Lenna said. "I asked you if you were hungry. Well, are you?" Pit hesitated, but answered "Yes, ma'am." Lenna was searching through their other pack, tossing strange looking things aside as she struggle to find food. Pit picked up one of those objects, a strange looking double-headed hammer, and examined it. The handle was made of hard black wood dyed yellow. The strange part was that, what should be steel was made of some kind of red rubber that retracted when pressure was applied. "Wott'is?" he asked with wonderment. Lenna looked and answered. "Oh, that's a Pikoham." :"Pikoham?" Pit repeated the strange word. "Wotsitfer?" :"Is used to hit creatures in the head." Said Sly,as if was the most obvious thing in the world. " Is mine, but you can have it if you want." Pit looks was one of disbelief and incredulity. “What could this hammer do, and what would you just give it away tae me?” He thought, but he still thanked the fox and kept the strange hammer. Finally having found something edible, Lenna decided that they should discuss about the slaves after their meal. :"But only on one condition." she said, which immediately put Pit on alert. :"Please, enjoy this meal with us." She finished with a smile. That finally convinced Pit that the foxes were friendly. He could not believe his strange luck, and something he would enjoy not only this meal with them. Chapter V: Something in Common Sly was familiarizing himself with their new companion. Pit was a peculiar beast. If somebeast addressed him by species, he wanted to be called “hedgedog”, and nothing else. He also seem to always belched loudly and patted his stomach after each meal. He seems to like scratching his underarm and sniff his claws afterward, and he didn't care if somebeast was watching. Both foxes though him outrageous, but they actually did not mind at all. That did not stop Lenna from asking who had taught him manners. Pit was lying against a tree, paws behind his spiked head. Straightening up, he smiled and blinked cheekily as he responded. "No one." :"Not even your mom and dad?" Sly asked jokingly. The smile fade on Pit's face and his eyes became solemn. Sly knew he had said the thing wrong, but curiosity overcame concern. "What happened?" Pit mouthed one word as slump back against the tree. "Dead." :"Oh I'm sorry." Sly responded grudgingly. Pit shook his head and said. "Don't worry..." He looked at Sly eyes before continuing. "I never really knew my mother." His head dropped. :"You don't have to keep talking." Lenna said as she walked away. No one asked where she was going, but once she was gone, Pit persisted with his story. :"An' my dad.... he died protecting me. There were about twenty or more of 'em before he faced them singled pawed. The last thin' he ever said tae me t'was ‘don't anybeast call ye anythin' but a hedgedog'." Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "He was proud of that title, and so am I." Sly stood up and moved to be besides Pit. He sat alongside him and put his arm around the hedgedog, careful not to prick himself with his spikes. He led him cried for a while before saying. "I'm sorry. You know, I know a little of how hard it is. I never knew one of my parents either." Pit sniffed and dried his tears, then smiled. "That's something we have in common." He said turning his face to Sly. Sly stood and took of his mask. He spat on his right paw. "Pit you and I, let’s watch each other’s backs." He said as he thrust his paw forward. Pit stood up, but did nothing. He put his paw on his hip and raised an eyebrow as he faced the now unmasked fox. "Before that, tell me somethin'. Why do ye wear that mask? There is nothin' wrong with yore face." Sly smiled at the hedgedog's curiosity. "Family tradition, I'm proud of my mask as you're proud of your title, hedgedog." Pit smiled back. He scratched an armpit with his right paw and shook with it, sealing the pact of comradeship with the fox.Lenna smiled at the sight of the quick friend and comrades from behind the nearby bushes. Somewhere in eastern Mossflower, an otter wandered westward. This otter was tough looking, and dressed like a creature of the sea. The sea otter had a sword buckled on the left side of his belt, quiver of arrows and bow hung expertly on his back. There was a strong grin on his face and a formidable glint in his eye. He traveled as a creature without any care in the world. Chapter VI: Massacre in the woods The three creatures where carrying out their plan.They putted Pit inside their empty pack and traveled northwest, according to the hedgedog's directions, to where the the vermin camp laid. The sun was in the sky as they reached their destination, but the vermin had already left. :"Pit, are ye sure they where here?" Asked Sly :"Absolutely!" Said Pit confidently, poking his head out the pack carried by Lenna. "I recognize that fang looking rock in the river." :"Well, I doubt they left because they thought someone was following then." Said Lenna. "They mustn't be wary of their tracks despite leaving this spot clean." Lenna was right. Pit quickly found tracks that led into the forest of trees. :"They be traveling nort'west by the looks of it." :"Are we going to wait here until we are old and wrinkly? Lets go!" Said Sly enthusiastically. Pit went back inside as the trio set out through the forest fringes. Farther north, the vermin moved steadily away from their Unknown pursuers. Having failed in their mission, the three rats and the bully weasel where physically, and shunned by the crowd. They remained near each other for comfort. The vermin when non-stop until sunset, when the leader, a somewhat buff ferret, signaled to stop and build camp. Tents where raised, wood was collected, fires where lit, and the slaves: Too burly but emaciated creatures, a badger and a mole all covered in rags, were bound with ropes to stakes. The Burly ferret observed the wretched and beaten group cuddling together for sooth. He spat on the ground and beckoned to a stoat nearby. :"Ter those oaff the'll be feedin' scraps to our little friends." He nodded and when about his task. Soon most creatures in the camp scavenged for food. Noticing the lack of attention, the badger chanced a conversation with his fellow captive. :"Doirrand, friend, are you awake?" Asked the badger :"Oi, Roicarde, mate." Said the mole. :"Wot you thinking?" :"No thing, ye?" The badger looked into the Sky with his listless eyes, grinning. "I'm thinking of Pit. How do you think that Rascal is faring?" The mole dropped his head. "Ye 'ear yon vurmints" He Doirrand answered tonelessly. "'em cachen 'im and boun' 'im, but lost 'im to some focksers." The badger nodded, no falter in his smile. He closed and felt the breeze caressed his muzzled and unbound limps. :"Wot ee 'appy abou'?" The mole asked curiously, lifting his head to look at the badger. Ricardo opened his eyes, turned his head to the mole's direction, and looked stared into the mole's sad eyes. Doirrand notice that the Ricardo's eyes were not the listless sockets the captives shared before the hedgedog's escape. A flame was slowly rising in then. :"I.. just... fell something. Like something is about to happen. Something good." Ricardo whispered high enough for only the mole to hear. The badger's glint of hope acted like a virus, for Doirrand's eyes lit up as well. Their eyes where listless no longer, as most of their lives had been. Soon the vermin returned with vittles, just enough for everyone in the camp. The wrecked group were forced to feed the captives; the stoat who had announced it observing. Both creatures ate steadily and silently their their berries, still smirking. The stoat found this odd, but was not actually surprised. :"Wot are ye smiling 'bout stripedog." The stoat pushes aside a rat to stare directly at his face. "Ye happy 'bout yer little hedgepig, aren't ya? Well, let me tell ye something. Soon ye and that dirtbag will known punishment." He gave the badger his most evil smile. The badger smiled back while munching his food. Gulping it down, Ricardo responded by belching on the stoat's face. :"Ye... arrg!" The weasel nearly punched Ricardo in the face, but a weasel had watched the performance from the beginning, and had rushes in time to stop him. He caught the stoat arms, twisted it, and pinned him belly down. :"Tinwhisk, Chief Norld torr ye, don't mess wit 'em, jus' yet." He said as he brought the stoat's arm to an undesirable angle Tinwhisk a gave a shout of pain. "Yauugh, yesh, Flein, matey, youch!!!" He spluttred. The weasel released him and walked away silently. Notes This will be expanded to something similar Corbus_sama has done with his own fanfics :) "This is my first story, please don't be rude." "This Story will sometimes Break the Fourth Wall." "There be some eccentric animals and fighting styles in this story. It will probably seemed out of place (this is a crossover after all)." "There will be magic in this story, I just love introducing magic to a world that does not have it" *"If you want Updates, sign yer signature up in the update list for this fanfic in my [[User:Nitram the Warrior|'Profile']] :)." *"There is also a small poll, if ye want to take it.:)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts